My Return, GLEE SYOC, and Voting:WEMMA OR BAROLE
by ICan'tStopBelievin
Summary: I am back with an update. I also have new stories to come. Here you can submit orphan OCs for a new GLEE sTory I am planning as well as vote whether Wemma or Barole should be the stars of ny new story (more details inside).


Hi, guys. I'm back.

I've seen rumors. No I am not ditching, or dead. I took a long absence, beingn occupied with family issues and facing prblems with my dad and depending on friends, facing bad peer pressure, losing people and things, thinking too much or too little, worrying about my little cousins at one poiagak (who are like my little siblings), and time just went by. Il was with no money and only my little drawstring bag and random homes at one time (no internets!), however I have missed being here.

But thints are better. I've been writing so much over the past year, more than ever, when I have freetime. My writing is tremendously better, my sister says, and is more emotional and constructed. I personally see a difference also. And I would like to share more with you guys! And now I can. Don't know how long it will last but you have me for quite a while now.

I will be putting up new stories soon here and maybe updating ones I left behind. Sorry to leave you guys hanging. You can review any rants, lists of anything you've been waiting for updates, or whatever notes. PM me too; I may not fulfill requests or reply to comments immediately but it is still warm and fluffy when I read your guys' PMs!

Now: SYOC and voting time for Glee!

I am writing two new stories. Not sure when they will be done, however I will be starting as soon as I receive enough votes and characters for each.

You guys have about 5 days. May extend time, but I will let you all know if I do. When there is 1 day left to submit, I will update this with a second chapter to give you heads up. After the 5 days i will begin writing.

Skip the next two lines for voting. Go to the next line for SYOC.

SYOC: I am doing a new Glee story where OCs are in charge - and they have their own spin. An orphan fostering center has a group of kids who are dramatic, potential-grasping, bright little stars in their own way. How will it all come together? And when they win the hearts of Wemma, Barole, and who-not, what will happen then? Who will go out with what fate? Will one leave and become a legend? Will one be shipped out with a nasty problems on their hands? Will one remain? With all the drama they go through, does it all matter in the end when they're all gone from the center?

I need OCs. They can be relatives of canons, but have to be orphaned. Just mentioning that. They can also be out of nowhere! I need a thorough biography and form filled out and turned in via PM with the subject "SYOCnewstory" within five days (again, I will notifywith a chapter update before the deadline).

Voting: I am writing a new story but stuck!

There are teen brothers (OCs, non canon characters) who are hopeless criminals, one being a bully, one being neutral, one being a guilty coward who only does bad things under threats of his brother, and a miserable drug addict. They are neglected by deadbeat parents and struck by desperation and misfortune. But one day, they commit a crime that seems like the last straw, and upon being chased by cops, they run into a couple who soon try to heal them up. And how will it turn out? But first, how will it happen? I cannot decide; should the magical couple be Wemma, not ready for quite a wondrous surprise, or the parental figures of Barole, bored and settled after the kids are all away from home?

Time to vote. Wemma or Barole? PM me with subject "Voting" and HMU with the code "25111" for Wemma and "211115" for Barole. If it easier for you, HMU with "BRL" or "WMA" - however the number codes are much easier for me to keep track of so the letters are discouraged. And for votes, PM me withig five days (once again, I will put an update chapter when one more day is on until deadline!)

Thank you for coming to see this. Sorry for any hold ups or worries and forjust ditching on you guys. But I am back! Submit and vote it up and i will see you later!

(And excuse any typos. I am on a broken Android currently and it sucks, I know. I will be on my computer again later and not home right now, and getting a new phone soon as well.)


End file.
